LAS 2 MENTES: NADA Y CREER
by YOOKOLKAAB
Summary: …Porque ambas sabían el porque existían, una por ser la creación de la propia mente y la otra por darle su creación… -Me gustaría que los seres no…hicieran esto… -Es inevitable… ellos tienen el libre albedrio de decidir… /Regalo para Nobody Silent! Disfrutalo!/Luegome dices si lo odias o no...Owo (Mencion de Lady Palutena)


…Porque ambas sabían el porqué existían, una por ser la creación de la propia mente y la otra por darle su creación…

-Me gustaría que los seres no…hicieran esto…

-Es inevitable… ellos tienen el libre albedrio de decidir…

ONE SHOT

LAS 2 MENTES: NADA Y CREER

-PASADO-

…_Al principio solo era oscuridad y luz casi mezcladas…como si existieran 2 mundos chocando, no existía "nada o nadie", solo esas 2 energías puras que se hallaban colisionando inminentemente…era como ver 2 fuerzas que se querían devorar entre sí…pero se mantenían en el equilibrio perfecto siendo al mismo tiempo envueltos por algo negro purpureo como una océano en eterna tempestad liberando nubes de gases de colores morados, negro y purpura, aquella sustancia que…se le conocería en un futuro como "El origen de todos los males"…pero era conocido como Origen…_

_-He decidido…algo…-_hablo una voz femenina desde el lado negro con calma.

_-¿Qué cosa…?.- _pregunto una voz masculina con serenidad que provenía del lado blanco.

_-Ya no podemos seguir así…-_dijo la voz femenina desde el lado oscuro_.- Es momento…de cambiar…-_dijo la voz_._

_-No estoy de acuerdo…-_dijo la voz masculina desde el lado blanco.

_-Ya no podemos posponerlo más…-_dijo la voz femenina_.-Solo te pido algo…-_dijo la voz femenina_.- Toma la parte de mi para poder complementarte…-_dijo la voz_._

_-¡No!.- _se negó la voz masculina_.- ¡Jamás lo hare!_

_-No podemos estar juntos…ya no mas.-_dijo la voz femenina_._

_-Pero… ¿Qué será de ti?.- _pregunto la voz masculina_.- Estaré solo…_

_-No…jamás estarás solo…-_dijo la voz femenina_.- Yo…estaré contigo…_

_-¿Qué…debo hacer?.- _pregunto la voz masculina, al parecer era momento de que todo diera inicio…El inicio del Universo_._

De los confines de la oscuridad, surgió una enorme explosión de luz, aquella luz que en billones de años seria el comienzo de la creación de mundos gobernados por el eterno abismo conocido como Vacío… pero este "Vacio" no habitaba ahí, sino que en un plano paralelo a este que se le daría el nombre de plano inexistente. Y habiendo usado la parte negra logro crearse los primeros seres en ella…recibiendo el nombre de plano existente; en tanto la parte blanca conservaba los retazos de la otra pero con el tiempo…una cosa surgió en el plano…Algo que cambiaria todo y por ende, sería el principio de la…soledad absoluta.

_-Debes dejarme…ir…-_pidió la voz femenina.

_-¡Prometiste que estaríamos juntos…!.-_dijo la voz masculina.

-_Lo sé…pero no podemos estar en el mismo plano…-_le dijo la voz femenina.-_Tu…serás el omnipotente de este plano y del otro…pero yo…_-hizo una pausa.- _Protegeré…lo que…todo ser contiene…dentro de el…en su mente…-_explico.-_Tú has dado vida usando tu energía y mi cuerpo…_-su voz se entristeció.

_-Quédate…-_le pidió la voz masculina.

-_Solo puede haber uno…y ese serás tú…-_con eso la voz femenina.-_…Tendrás un nombre…y yo…el mío…Por ello…he de irme…-_entonces el silencio emergió, aquel silencio que condenaba a uno…y separaba a la otra… Un silencio cruel, una separación necesaria. 

Billones de años, ambos dejaron de oírse, cada quien olvidándose que fueron 2 una vez y ahora eran uno y uno…totalmente diferentes; el Vacio era más poderoso pero ¿Que había de la otra? Esa voz femenina era conocida como la Nada y habitaba en las mentes de todos por igual como la fuente de toda creación de las ideas y conceptos, imágenes y recuerdos, deseos emergían de ahí…dándole vida a los mundos de forma "innata": se crearon galaxias, mundos y estrellas…Los primeros seres conocidos como Titanes que poseían la capacidad de dominar los elementos y otros de menor categoría que los ayudarían como entes poderosos y protectores de mundos, para Nada su cuerpo era usado como el plano en tanto la energía de Vacio usaba aquellas fuentes de información para crear mundos sin embargo hay cosas que son inevitables…La Nada no se daba cuenta de que estaba encerrándose…entre los limites donde aquella sustancia "Origen" seguía ahí cautivo...

La Nada quien vivía entre los planos, entre la existencia y la inexistencia donde surgían esas "energías" se percato que ya no podía cruzar para ver lo que su "consciencia" hacia... Mas no estaba sola, aquel océano negro y purpura se mantenía ahí…como rogándole su resguardo lo que la consoló de alguna manera; sin importarle nada vivió ahí junto a ese océano…como amigos, en su propio idioma extraño que ningún ser comprendía porque no había sonido ahí.

Entre esos momentos que uno se pierde, una idea rara surgió en la Nada…

-_Estoy sola…_-se dijo para sí, no había nadie más que ella y "Origen". Era tanta su ansiedad que deseaba cruzar las barreras que le impedían salir que no se daba cuenta que de esa forma alimentaba a "Origen" en sus deseos…-_Estoy…sola…_-exclamaba y sin embargo algo sucedió, una parte de "Origen" ingreso en ella haciéndola gritar en un sonido sordo porque quería ayudarla…ella habiendo comprendido la naturaleza de "Origen" se dejo, era un extraño poder…y creyó que sería suficiente pero no lograba salir de modo que al ver que era imposible se hundió en "Origen"… en aquel momento la Nada ya no era como antes.-_…Estoy sola…SOLA ¡NO QUIERO ESTO! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Yo…yo-!.-_ un grito retumbo en las consciencias de los seres como quien se nubla por una billonésima de segundo, surgiendo el término de su nombre "Nada".-_…Yo estoy…en tu mente…yo devorare…todo._-rio cruelmente, denotando "El Origen de Todos Males" porque la Nada siempre ha existido y el mal que habita no nace del cuerpo sino de la mente… Desde entonces la mente es lo que mueve las ideas, quien con el cuerpo hará que cometas los errores fatales, será tu tristeza, tu agonía, tu dolor y tu grito… Pero no todo es malo ¿Verdad? Una parte de la Nada emergió como su contraparte, una luz cálida y hermosa…una idea que para Nada era nefasta, pero en realidad era un alivio… porque existió otra cosa en su dominio algo llamado "Creer"…

_-¡No eres nadie!.-_grito la Nada.

-_Eso no lo decides tu…-_dijo "Creer".-_Sino ellos…_

…Dicen que "Creer" pudo tomar forma según lo que cada ser quería, se transformo en la felicidad, la sonrisa, el alivio y el amor, cosas buenas que la Nada no ofrecía…El equilibrio en las mentes surgió como los ideales de que lo que cada uno "debe o no debe hacer", una fuente de luz que se crea por una idea en el camino de la conducta o pensamiento que el ser decide por cuenta propia aunque Nada no se quedaría atrás, si "Origen" le había dado el poder…ella misma haría que todo tuviera una consecuencia fatal… si el amor era la salvación, entonces con el desamor lastimaría ese sentimiento…

Lo que fue una guerra entre las mentes, se volvió en el vivir de cada ser…"Origen" se transformo en "Corrupción" el fatalismo de todo, Nada en la perdición de los que caen en él y Creer en la Esperanza de emerger…

_Billones de años, el universo evoluciono…Los seres llamados Titanes no conocían limites de sus capacidades y surgieron otros para darle paro a estos, Las guerras titánicas emergían por doquier…destruyendo mundos sin descanso ni cuartel, convirtiéndolos en mundos inhabitables. Aquello era conocido como "El Colapso" en los que entre ellos, los Titanes, simplemente dejaron de existir dando paso a otros…que se harían conocer como Dioses…descendientes de estos pero con Corrupción dentro de ellos...por lo que existieron buenos y malos… _

…Nada se aisló al ver que había destruido mundos por su egoísmo entre los planos creando un lugar llamado "El Olvido" donde ahí se mantuvo…estando entre los planos donde absolutamente "Nadie" podía llegar salvo…por algunas pequeñas circunstancias…unas pequeñas que muy pocos… unas pequeñas que muy pocos sabían y que seguramente se perderían en el tiempo…

…_Se dice que los mundos eran primitivos, pero en realidad estaban reconstruyéndose por la devastación… en aquel entonces, los pocos Titanes que quedaban, siendo estas criaturas elementales puras y unos seres llamados "Estrellas" serian los que darían el empuje de aquellos mundos vastos junto con los Dioses…esto fue el inicio de tiempos gloriosos…_

…Creer por ende no podía seguir siendo lo que era, hallando un nuevo concepto de su existencia ella se volvió "Fantasía": la imaginación, creencias, ilusiones, deseos y sueños resguardándose como parte de una corriente conocida como "The Codex"…que en un futuro seria parte de la forma básica de un mundo…

-PRESENTE-

…Dentro de una zona de colores por un lado y densa niebla, se hallaba un círculo negro rodeado de un aro blanco inmaculado del que emergen cristales de diversas formas entre colores y plateados como espejos donde 2 figuras femeninas se hallaban ahí pero también donde la oscuridad abarca algunos pedazos de este plazo. La primera era de una joven alta de tez blanca como el mármol inmaculado, ojos negros como el abismo cuyo iris era blanco fantasmagórico, labios gris ceniza y cabellera ondulada color plateado que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la altura de los codos vistiendo un sencillo vestido de escote pronunciado gris de manga ancha y larga, que cubría sus pechos en cambio debajo una especie de short falda muy corta con encajes negros tipo lencería y los encajes negros de lo que podía ser un bracier en su pecho en la parte del escote, cintas negras se enlazaban en su vientre y parte de la clavícula formando un lazo en su cuello…en tanto llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto con varias cintas negras enroscadas en sus piernas…en pocas palabras era la personificación de la mente sucia y maliciosa, casi diciendo que era el pecado en persona aunque…la asociaban con la corrupción…ella era Nulla, conocida como la Nada.

La otra figura era de una joven de tez clara, castaña y ojos color avellana, vestía un vestido-kimono blanco, obi blanco con mangas de encaje de 2 vueltos en tanto el vestido tenía 3 vueltos con hermosos encajes en los vuelos y bordados de oro y plata, una capa con capucha y manga larga le cubría con los bordes dorados y secuencias en plata sujeta a su cintura por una cinta blanca también bordada en sus puntas, siendo toda ella cubierta por un aura de mil colores…en cambio en su cuello llevaba una correa blanca con placas metálicas plateadas y dorado del que colgaba un péndulo de 3 piezas: esfera de vidrio azul con 2 anillos de metal, un diamante metálico y un péndulo de 8 caras tipo obelisco invertido metálico; ambas últimas piezas con escrituras azules…lo más destacable de ella es que llevaba calzado sencillo y varios haces de códigos sin secuencia giraban a su alrededor como si fuese alguna clase de átomo humano…Ella era…Creer, o mejor dicho una de sus tantas "Reencarnaciones" conocida actualmente como "Talesmaster"…pues creer se resguardo entre las palabras para dejar enseñanzas a los seres.

Desde tiempo atrás, Nulla y esta reencarnación inevitablemente se habían enfrentado viendo sus diferencias aunque el hecho de que estuvieran juntas era porque las cosas…habían tomado un curso…peligroso…Sus dudas se disiparon por breves momentos aunque eso no implicaba la paz que siempre se añoraba.

…Porque ambas sabían el porque existían, una por ser la creación de la propia mente y la otra por darle su creación…Todo implicaba todo, existir o no; ser poderoso o no… Todo estaba enlazado según lo que los seres mismos y el destino distaban. Sus ideales eran diferentes, eso lo sabían…aunque de algo estaban de acuerdo…algo que las unía irremediablemente.

-Me gustaría que los seres no…hicieran esto…-dijo la Talesmaster "Creer" mirando hacia el circulo negro, una parte del plano existencial que ellas podían ver más no poder hacer nada.

-Es inevitable… ellos tienen el libre albedrio de decidir…-dijo fríamente Nulla mirando igualmente.

-No es justo…-dijo la joven a la otra con los ojos acuosos, la Talesmaster era como "Creer" era…sensible y benévola.- ¡Quiero hacer algo…pero no puedo!.- exclamo mirando todo el caos.- ¡Yo…deje lo que amo en ese plano!.- sollozo, una parte de ella estaba en ese lugar, su pequeño hijo…y claro esta su amigo…la estrella con la que había procreado otra vida, una que si las cosas salían mal jamás lo volvería a ver, no podría vivir una vida como ella deseaba.- No sé si he hecho bien…-se lamento.

-Nuestro beber es que el ambos no se corrompan…-dijo seriamente Nulla.- Mirando un pedazo de su ser "Nadie" peleando en ese plano.- Y evitar que la mayoría de ellos…caigan en la "Corrupción"…como ha sucedido antes…-la Talesmaster la volteo a ver, juraría haber escuchado tristeza en su voz.- No te hagas ilusiones…

-¿Por qué?.- quiso saber la Talesmaster.- ¿Por qué finges?.- Nulla la miro por un momento.- ¿Por qué lo haces…? Tu odias esto, me odias a mí y a todos…¿Qué ocultas?.- le cuestionaba y la otra no le respondía.

-Eso…tu misma lo sabes…-la miro fijamente.- Lo has olvidado…-miro el circulo otra secuencia de imágenes aparecía, era una joven de ojos y cabello verde vestida de blanco con varios adornos dorados como si estuviera llorando.- Nuestro deber…es que la "corrupción" no llegue hasta ellos…

-… ¿Qué podemos hacer?...-pregunto la Talesmaster viendo a la persona con profundo dolor.- Yo quiero…ayudarle…-miro a su contraparte, porque si de algo una y la otra entendían, comprendiéndose mutuamente es que a pesar de que eran tan distintas no podían dejar de existir.

-…Alivia su dolor…-le dijo Nulla extendiendo su brazo.-…Que yo me lo llevare…como siempre ha sido…-la otra joven extendió su brazo mirando esa imagen en particular, viendo detenidamente como dejaba por un momento de sollozar y sonreír levemente, emergiendo una pequeña esfera negra con aura blanco en tanto una pequeña esfera de luz blanca y aura de colores bajaba hasta ella.- El cambio está hecho…-dijo Nulla mas una parte de ella estaba ¿Feliz?, aquella persona en su visión tenía una mirada cambiada como si algo hubiera nacido en su interior, ambas la conocían ella Diosa de la Luz de su mundo no podía dejarse vencer. Tenía que luchar, sí, eso era necesario...aunque su mundo se tornara oscuro, ese sentimiento afloraba a su alrededor como un halo invisible ante los ojos de los simples seres pero no para ellas.- (Lo he hecho por el bien de todos…).- miro a la otra que le observaba.- (Pero…esto deben hacerlo ellos solos…).- la imagen cambio, era un sujeto calvo, bajito y vestido de traje blanco, sus ojos grises pero su mirada estaba…acuosa; parecía lamentarse de algo.- (Aunque…).- extendió el brazo.- (Solo por esta vez…cambiare mis reglas…).- se dijo mentalmente repitiendo la operación.

La Talesmaster le miraba con una sonrisa oculta, por una parte aunque su esencia fuera la de una vasija humana y fuera concebida su poder dentro de un cuerpo como una Guardiana sin su consentimiento por otros seres…No había olvidado lo que como "Creer" era…

-(Yo sé por qué haces esto…Nada…).- extendió su brazo repitiendo la operación cuantas veces fuera necesaria.- (Tu te culpas…es normal…).- miro la imagen, es un grupo en particular…los reconoce 2 sujetos un castaño con mechón azul y un sujeto de cabello negro y piel gris…sonríe.- (Quieres…el perdón…que no pudiste decir…).- 2 esferas pequeñas negras con aura blanca suben y deja caer 2 pequeñas blancas de aura de colores.- (Lo sé…yo no lo… he olvidado).-cierra los ojos, las voces de muchos aclaman por un milagro…uno que trata con sus fuerzas cumplir, un solo deseo: "Sálvenos…".- son muchas voces, entre gritos y lamentos, gemidos y palabras de desaliento: "Salvenos…" repiten y abre los ojos, Nulla mira otra escena, un lugar lúgubre y del que aunque no parezca parece una pesadillas, las imágenes son secuencias de escenas crueles que estremecen a una por el horror e irritan a la otra que gruñe.

-¿Nulla?.- dice la Talesmaster.-…hagámoslo…

-El cambio…-dice fríamente.- Debe hacerse… (por bien de todos y no de unos cuantos…).- una esfera negra surge casi cubriendo la imagen, no pueden estar seguras de que pasa…ellas no saben solo pueden tener una idea…en tanto una pequeña esfera blanca con aura de colores ha empezado a descender hacia allá… hundiéndose en ese mundo, ese momento decisivo…

_Solo el mismo destino decidirá…quien ganara…_

_No existimos porque si,_

_Tenemos un propósito,_

_Las cosas pasan por algo..._

_No es que todo deba pasar por que si…_

_Hay algo que nos mueve hacer_

_Lo que está bien…y…_

_Lo que no._

_Si en tu mente yace esa razón…_

_¿Quién te hará recapacitar?_

_Quizás nos ignores…_

_Está bien, es tu decisión…_

_Pero no puedes siempre…ignorarnos…_

_Lo sé, estamos ahí desde un principio…_

_Y el fin…_

_Por ello estamos…ahí…_

_Mirando que haces…pero no decimos nada_

_No tenemos ese poder sobre ti…_

_Velamos por ti_

_Somos veladores,_

_Aquí en tu mente_

_Solo eso y nada mas…_

_Por eso existimos…_

_Y nada más…_


End file.
